


Needed By You

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy cuteness. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed By You

'I need you. Because you make me laugh more than anyone else, and I'm the best me when I'm with you. And because when you're gone, nothing feels right until you return.' 

John smiles as he reads the message, aware that Katie's words come from a place of both love and pain. He loved her, dearly, and he knew she would survive until he could come home to her, as she always had and always would. Still, he did his level best to get home earlier, to find her, seek her out and take care of her. He relaxes only when she laughs, curling her tightly against him, aware of her warmth and comfortingly familiar scent of roses, the same soft scent she always wore and that he loved so dearly. She smiles, and his heart leaps. Yes, she may be her best self with him but he knows it is true for him too, she is the one who makes him smile, who gives him so much love that it is impossible not to feel like she is his angel. Sent to him by some guardian, wanting them both to be happy. 

"I love you."

The words escape him naturally and he can feel her relax against him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as she curls further into him, her own voice low and slightly husky when she replies. 

"I love you too."

He can hear how close she is to tears and moves to kiss her quickly, wiping her tears away. 

"Don't cry. Please don't cry."


End file.
